Everything I Ask For
by people aren't perfect
Summary: Claire-centric. "She's everything I ask for, but so much more."
1. Screaming, Slapping, and Stalking

I was staring outside my window as I watched Josh walking to Alicia's. Of course Alicia was ready just sitting on her chair not trying to make her seem desperate. 3 minutes later she answered and kissed Josh on the lips.

I walked into my closet and put on a Free People turquoise and pink flounce-hemmed mini-dress and strappy pink Jimmy Choo flip flops. I pulled out my phone and called up Layne Abeley and Dylan Marvil. "Hey guys come over my house wearing something cute and bring your bikes." I spoke into my black enV 2 with a pineapple cover. I walked outside and sat on my emerald green Cruiser bike. Layne and Dylan stopped their bikes in front of me and I told them we were going to ride by Alicia's house looking like we are having a great time. I rode off with Layne on my right and Dylan on my left. Josh and Alicia were kissing on her porch and when I started to laugh and smile I fell off my bike in the middle of the street and Josh ran over to me.

He smiled and put his hand out and said, "Hi I'm Josh Hotz."

"Claire Lyons," I replied while cleaning the dirt off my dress. I looked over and saw Alicia covering her mouth laughing with Massie Block and Derrick Harrington. I swiped out my phone and took a picture of him. "Number please," I said swiftly.

"856-555-1263" he said. I called him and he took a picture of me also. He waved to me and ran back to his girlfriend. Dylan, Layne, and I rode back to my house.

We ran up the stairs to my room and started to spy on them. I saw Alicia screaming while Dylan and Layne saw Alicia slapping Josh. The Josh walked off and looked into my bed room and we quickly ducked down and started laughing our heads off. "He so likes you," giggled Layne. Dylan nodded and I shrugged. "He does realize that I have been going to the same school as him since 7th grade right?" I said laughing. "No clue," smirked Dylan. "Oh I have to go," said Dylan and Layne at the same time while looking at their phone. They waved and left. I signed on to aim and scrolled to Josh's aim.

Clairebear: heyy

IgottheHOTZ4u: hi?

Clairebear: itz me Claire

IgottheHOTZ4u: oo watsup

Clairebear: nmu wann hang out tonight?

IgottheHOTZ4u: sure il be over in 2 minutes

IgottheHOTZ4u logged off.

I put on a pink and yellow polka dot Splendid tank top and dark wash Citizens of Humanity skinny jeans. The door bell rang and I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey," I said while flashing a toothy smile at him. He waved and I walked into the living room and put on One Missed Call. I sat down and patted the cushion next to me and Josh plopped down right next to me. he put his arm around me and I giggled. The next thing I know I'm screaming into Josh's chest. And he's holding me tight. I look up and smile at him. "Josh what happened today because I heard Alicia screaming at you?" I asked sincerely.

"She dumped me because she said I should've let an 'LBR' like you get run over by a car," he said looking down.

"What's an 'LBR' Josh?" I asked cluelessly.

"Loser Beyond Repair," he muttered. I nodded my head and hugged him.

"We should have a party and invite everyone but Alicia! Right now!" I shouted because my parents are in Europe for a month.

He nodded, "You text the boys, I'll text the girls."

CLAIRE:party my house half an hour no dates allowed!!

JOSH:claires house hot girls!! 30 minutes

I ran up stairs and changed into an aqua lacy tank top and a white super super short skirt then I put on plaid Marc Jacob flats. I rushed down the stairs and every guy in the grade was there and Layne and Dylan. Massie barged in and ran to Derrick. Then someone in a mask came in and shot off his gun.


	2. Super Soaker 3000's

**Okay so this is basically a chapter introducing the characters yet still a fun one!**

Of course the man who shot off his gun was Chris Plovert or Plovert. And it was a water gun, a Super Soaker 3000 to be exact. I started over to get to Olivia, one of my only friends, but I saw she was dancing with her oh so hot boyfriend Kemp Hurley. I know what you're thinking Kemp is a TOTAL pervert, but he's really sweet too. I felt a strong grip grasping on to my tan arm. The guy spun me around and started to sway to the music with me. It was my best guy friend Cam Fisher. Right now he was singing my favorite song, Realize by Colbie Caillat, in my ear.

_Take time to realize,  
That your worth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your si-i-i-de  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

He was holding me tight, in his football playing grip. Pulling me side to side while my hair was swishing back and forth.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
But I can't spell it out for you_

Thoughts were rushing through my head seeming like they were going in and out at the speed of light.

_If you just realize what I've just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

Now he was really singing. I was thinking to myself worried of course, "Does he like me?"

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your si-i-i-de  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
That this all can pass by  
Didn't I didn't I tell you_

This was when Josh cut in. He basically ambushed me from my best _guy_ friend. "Claire, listen I like you. A LOT." He hissed at me.

"Well, um, I like you to Josh, but," I sighed looking down, "I've been let down one too many times. The truth, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, I'm looking for a friend."

"Oh, I never realized how much rejection hurt. But it's okay. Friends?"

"Yes!" I strut off to find Cam. He was laughing with Dylan. Whispering into her ear. I locked my eyes onto his green one, and shuffled over to them. "Claire, Cam wanna go into the hot tub," asked Dylan. I nodded and Cam shrugged. I tugged my outfit off and hopped into the hot tub. I examined Cam. He was obviously wearing some swimsuit from Hollister and he had just wet his hair, and casually flipped it to the left side of his head. Cam put his arm's around Dylan and I once Derrick came in with Massie. We were bobbing our heads to the beat of Now You're Gone by Basshunter. Cam let go of me but still held on to Dylan. All of a sudden everyone heard a loud screech, a car door slam shut, and a loud girl screaming, "CLAIRE LYONS I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR FAT, SAGGY, UGLY ASS!"

**You can only guess who that is.**

**Review?**


End file.
